The Weeb Who Got Drafted For WW3
Summary The Weeb Who Got Drafted For WW3 is a weeaboo who got drafted into World War 3. He acted honorably and with dignity, and prepared himself in the proper way to be able to save Za Warudo, by making the ultimate preparations for Weeb War 3 with a ten steps training regimen. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 6-A, likely much higher, Unknown with their Stand, 5-A with Exodia, Higher with The Power of Friendship Name: Weeb Origin: World Weeb 3 Gender: Male (Wamen aren't weebs) Age: Unknown Classification: Weeb Powers and Abilities: |-|Normal abilities= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Sight and Hearing, Afterimage Creation, Air Manipulation, Can hold his breath in space, has a high pain tolerance and a lot of willpower (Should have the same abilities as Saitama, as the two did the same training), Attack Reflection with Mirror Force, Soul Manipulation (The price to losing to a weeb in a duel is probably the opponent's soul), Weapon Mastery (Versed in the use of shuriken), Is a Stand user (Their Stand posses Non-Corporeality, Selective Intangibility and Invisibility), Homing Attack with Emerald Machine Gun (No one can dodge the Emerald Splash), Electricity Manipulation with Electroshock Batons, Stealth (Generally stays in hiding, preparing for the right moment to attack), Martial Arts (The fact he is missing a limb makes him a good fighter), Summoning (The weeb can summon Exodia once he collects all five cards), Resurrection (Even if the weeb dies, he will come back to life), Dimensional Travel (If the weeb is killed by a truck, instead of coming back to life normally, he will come back to life in another world) |-|Power of Friendship abilities= Probability Manipulation (Can make so the weeb's next draw is all five cards of Exodia), Law Manipulation (The Power of Friendship can burst the rules of the world to make so the weeb would do the impossible and win), Resurrection (The Power of Friendship can bring the user back from the dead), Statistics Amplification (The Power of Friendship can make the user infinitely stronger without any explanation, however, this can only be done once and never again), Empathic Manipulation (Mumbling about friendship will put the opponent in a state of anxiety, making them incapable of realizing the weeb's strategy) |-|Resistances= Resistance to Freezing, Heat and Telekinesis (Should have the same abilities as Saitama, as the two did the same training), Law Manipulation (The Power of Friendship can burst the rules of the world to make so the weeb would do the impossible and win) Attack Potency: At least Multi-Continent level, likely much higher (Comparable in power to Saitama, as the two did the same training), Unknown with their Stand, Large Planet level with Exodia (Can summon Exodia the Forbidden One if he draws all the five cards of Exodia), Higher with The Power of Friendship (The Power of Friendship can make the user infinitely stronger without any explanation, however, this can only be done once and never again) Speed: At least Relativistic+, likely higher (Comparable to Saitama, as the two did the same training) Lifting Strength: At least Class G, likely higher (Comparable to Saitama, as the two did the same training), Higher with The Power of Friendship (The Power of Friendship can make the user infinitely stronger without any explanation, however, this can only be done once and never again) Striking Strength: At least Multi-Continent Class, likely much higher (Comparable to Saitama, as the two did the same training), Higher with The Power of Friendship (The Power of Friendship can make the user infinitely stronger without any explanation, however, this can only be done once and never again) Durability: At least Multi-Continent level, likely much higher (Comparable to Saitama, as the two did the same training) Stamina: Unknown (Comparable to Saitama, as the two did the same training) Range: Standard melee range with punches. At least Planetary with shockwaves. Unknown with their Stand. Several dozen meters with Shuriken. A hundred meter with Emerald Splash. Several hundreds of meters with Exodia. Standard Equipment: Yu-Gi-Oh Deck, Shuriken, Emerald Machine Gun, Electroshock Batons Intelligence: High (The fact that he is missing a limb makes him a good fighter. Is skilled enough to use infinite shuriken. His accuracy with firearms sucks, but he still never missis since no one can dodge the Emerald Splash, Knows how to use the Thunder Cross Split Attack, which no enemy has ever escaped) Weaknesses: Shuriken won't work against ninjas, as they can catch the shuriken between their fingers., The Statistics Amplification granted by the Power of Friendship can only be used once. Is missing a limb, however, this only makes him more powerful. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Mirror Force: Yu-Gi-Oh trap card. When an opponent tries to attack, it will destroy all your opponents in attacking position. The weeb carries at least ten Mirror Forces. * Shuriken: Metal start-shaped blade that can be thrown towards the opponent. The weeb carries an infinite amount of them inside his bag. * Emerald Splash: Use by firing towards the opponent with the Emerald Machine Gun. Shots from this weapon are undodgable, as no one can dodge the Emerald Splash. Has a range of a hundred meters. * Thunder Cross Split Attack: Uses the Electroshock Batons to attack in a cross formation, aiming for the opponent's neck. No enemy has ever escaped it. * Exodia the Forbidden One: A powerful monster that can be summoned by the weeb once he collects all five cards of Exodia. * The Power of Friendship: Allows the user to break the rules of the world and win. No explanation required. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches Category:Characters Category:Tier 6 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 5 Category:Weeb Trash Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Air Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Non-Corporeality Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Probability Users Category:Law Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Resistance Users Category:Card Users Category:Gun Users Category:Summoners Category:Male Characters Category:Soul Users